


Long Time, No See

by Joeneauxvieve



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU by Lesslinette on Tumblr, Childhood Friends, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, One-Shot, Reunion, Soulmate AU, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeneauxvieve/pseuds/Joeneauxvieve
Summary: It's been years since Adrien moved away. He's back in France now, and he decides to pay a visit to the Boulangerie where his old friend lives. He reminisces some, then finally goes inside.(AU by Lesslinette on Tumblr)





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my AU, and I have permission to write this fic. (It's been on my Tumblr for some time, and I'm finally posting it here.)
> 
> Links to the AU creator's Tumblr Page and AU post are in the ending notes! PLEASE check out her content, it's all amazing!

Home.

It was the first thing that crossed his mind when the smell filled his nose. He wasn't entirely sure how he could pick up the smell from a bakery that was a block away, and through a soundproof limo at that, but he could recognize that scent anywhere. Along with the family that always tracked it with them. Specifically the only child within it: Marinette.

He wasn't all that surprised that he still remembered the aroma. Some of his favorite memories took place in that bakery. Marinette, being his best friend and all, lives there, or at least used to.

He remembered how she always came up with fun games when there was seemingly nothing to do, and it was always something they'd both enjoy, albeit in different ways:

* * *

Crayon scribbles at four years of age slowly evolved into pencil drawings, then paints. When Marinette drew various insects or animals, Adrien drew lots of food, everything from pastries for sale in the bakery to the smelliest cheeses you could imagine. Wobbly wax lines slowly became more sharp and refined graphite ones. It wasn't long after that when ink and light pastel watercolors became involved. As they worked more over the years, it was as much fun as it was cringey to look at the lopsided circles and ovals they pictured as people and compare it to the portraits made more recently. If Marinette's mother Sabine still held on to those, not one part of him would be surprised.

At six years, Marinette's parents allowed him to help in the bakery. Adrien took a bit longer to get the hang of baking and confectionery than most anything drawing or painting related. The first batch of cookies he and Marinette made were severely over done on the outside and hardly done in a large portion of the center. Even when he was discouraged at the end result, she picked up a cookie and ate the whole thing nonetheless. She smiled when she finished it, and even though he knew they were probably disgusting, he still appreciated the gesture. Tom and Sabine helped him out with the next batch, and they even put them in the display case to sell in their bakery. Needless to say, Adrien was ecstatic, and so was Marinette.

At age ten, they found her father's old video game system. It was a simple two-person car racing game, but they still enjoyed it. Adrien showed her how to handle the controller, and she quickly picked up the patterns of the game. It didn't matter who won each game, all that would follow was them shouting "Again!" before starting a new match. They only lasted five games until Emilie caught them, and gently saying it was time for Adrien to go home.

Twelve was the age that was most painful for them, however.

Twelve years old, and Emilie was moving away. Far away. A whole ocean away, in fact, and Adrien was going with her. He and Marinette were given a chance to say their goodbyes, but they felt as if it was too brief. Deep down, they knew that if it had lasted much longer, it would have been all the more painful. Their tearful goodbyes were quiet, but a memory neither would forget.

Two months after he settled into his new home in New York City, Adrien woke up in the middle of the night with a shooting pain in his left eye. He threw his hand over it as if it would stop the pain, despite not doing anything to ease it, and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly flicked the lights and faced the mirror. Where he expected to see some irritation or a loose eyelash that had somehow fallen inside his eyelid, there was nothing. His skin was unaffected and the majority of his eye was completely normal, but with one exception.

His left eye changed from its typical kelly green color to bright azure. The same color that Marinette held in her own gaze.

* * *

It had been about two months since she hugged him goodbye in front of the limo he took to the airport. The emotions of losing her best friend still clung to her after all those weeks, even going as far as to hinder her studying and attention span in class. But even that couldn't divert her attention enough to ignore the sudden burning in her skull. She received a dismissal to the nurse, but took a detour to the bathroom before, curious as to what it looked like. Her reflection told her that nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything in its place and at the proper color. However, something was off.

Her left eye was no longer light sapphire, but rather had a similar hue of lush grass in spring. Only one other person she knew of had eyes like that.

She returned to class shortly after, and of course a few certain people took notice immediately and didn't hesitate to point it out when their teacher had their back turned. Marinette left the class with silent tears falling down her cheeks, her only source of comfort was another girl with dark hair and thick glasses, also a common target of their unwarranted, demeaning remarks. Marinette made a new lifelong friend that day.

* * *

Both of them took some time to adjust to their heterochromia. Despite the multiple doctor visits and having no clear answer on how such a drastic change happened in such a short amount of time, nothing seemed off about their health. After lots of skepticism and no signs of infections or illnesses present, the conclusion was eventually reached that they were still in good health.

* * *

Many years passed since either had seen or even contacted the other. Adrien wasn't even positive if she remembered him, or if should even be doing this. It's not like he exactly made an effort to try to reach out to her, either.

But he was back in Paris now. After five years, he wasn't sure if the years themselves were short but the days were long, or if the years seemed to be dragged out but the days were over before he could blink. He asked the driver to stop in front of the bakery and promptly got out, completely forgetting about the travel pack that remained slung over his shoulder. He opened the door, and the familiar jingle of the bell filled his ears.

The first thing he saw was a female figure hunched over the counter. It must have been a slow day, since the bakery was open, but entirely vacated of customers. The only people inside that he could see were himself and the woman with long dark hair in front of him, Her long hair kept her face hidden from his view, but she stood up and shoved the pile of papers and cup of writing utensils under the counter, where it would be completely hidden from view. She welcomed him with a warm smile, but the moment their eyes met, both of their jaws dropped.

There was no doubt that this was his childhood friend standing in front of him. Her hair was longer, and held back by a simple headband rather than the two pig tails she always wore prior to him moving. Her face and features were mostly the same, with the exception of a some changes here and there that came with growing up. But the feature that struck him the most were her eyes.

He distinctly remembered her having two blue eyes, not one blue and one green. He wasn't sure if he was more baffled at her sudden heterochromia or that the green iris faded to blue immediately when he looked in her eyes. As we witnessed it, he felt a brief buzzing behind his own eye as well.

The silence grew longer between them. Adrien was the first to break it.

"Hey, Mari..." he began.

"A-Adrien?" she asked in return.

"Heh, yeah. Time flies, huh? Long time, no s- _oomph!"_

She didn't even give him a chance to finish his question before tackling him in a powerful hug. Adrien said nothing, and only returned it with equal strength and eagerness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Lesslinette's Tumblr Page:  
> https://lesslinette.tumblr.com/
> 
> The original Soulmate/Heterochromia AU post:  
> https://lesslinette.tumblr.com/post/181799434062/hello-rosettared-i-am-your-secret-santa-c-i


End file.
